


A Soulmates Diary

by Skythian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blue Eyes, Eyes, F/F, Green Eyes, Hope, Hurt, Love, Pain, Peace, Sad, Short, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skythian/pseuds/Skythian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Soulmates Diary" contains a collection of shorts. Each one depicts an intimate exchange of personal & heavy feelings between Clarke and Lexa that transcend time and space; life and death. </p>
<p>These shorts attempt to capture the beauty, the messiness & the sorrow in their emotions. It is their feelings of hope & frustration; hurt & pain; love & hate — and it is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soulmates Diary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing these shorts when I feel those clexa feelies so stay tuned. 
> 
> Update for those of you who are following my other work: I've had my hands tied for some time, but I'm making progress on the next chapter for 'love is weakness'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hearts would dance to the rhythm of our love, and your smile was my heartbeats tune.

"And we both know that you're like me, your eyes — they always search for mine. This world speaks sternly in cruelty as its most unyielding truth. Our poignant reminder of the dirt tucked into chipped nails, with the faint flavor of metal traced in the whiffs of air; when the wind cut the already numbing flesh, a tiny whisper barely escaped the battered soul through cracked lips: ‘I can’t take it anymore’. And there was a tinge of comfort in its dry silence, until bare cheeks became soaked by raindrops when realisation had spurted through cascading failures: it's empty, and it's lonely, and it's cold.  
  
It gifted us with merciless choices and raw solitude. The judgemental voices echo in our bones and abandon us cold, because we are imprisoned in their lives. As a sacrifice for their protection, we betrayed ourselves. And we both know that in their disapproving eyes you discerned it too: the reflection of our demons shackled to us and weighing down our every breath.  
  
But your eyes — your eyes — are an endless sky which utters hope; a universe of their own which sends ripples of fascination and wonder between my ribcage. And in my eyes you found harmony whispering in-between the spaces of the trees in a stretched out woodland. You offered me hope in a world where I only knew survival; I offered peace to your mind and heart."

* * *

 

"And we both know that we had it all. Our hearts would dance to the rhythm of our love, and your smile was my heartbeats tune. We were so fragile: your soft glance would strip me naked; I know I did the same to you because you knew me and I knew you. Your tears would trickle down your chin and propel my own; I’d cup your cheeks and murmur in reminder while salvaging in between soft chuckles, gasps and sobs, in between our gentle kisses, that you are mine and I am yours. Your lips, so tender, would traverse against my chest; your touch would liberate my breath and as you’d look back up at me, I’d feel your heart inquire for my eyes as your hand would search for mine. You’d stare at me so vividly, with slightly parted lips, and I knew — I knew.  
  
And I couldn’t get enough of you: I’d trace my fingers across your palms, your shoulders and your back; there was so little time but so much of you, of me, of us. So we would hold onto each other as if we were grasping onto life, because for the first time we wanted to be — alive.  
  
And we both know that when that bullet tore us apart my mind and heart spun back to chaos, and your eyes had closed — forever."

* * *

 

"During my lifetime the world was sacrifice and violence, but you painted upon it with bright colors of hope; even when the world did not make any sense to me as I drew my last breath, you made sense (that’s all that mattered).

And that is why I extend to it my gratitude: in our world, so cruel and heartless, our love was detrimental, but in it, I had found you. And we both know that in the next, I'll find your sky-filled eyes of hope and you'll find my earthbound gaze that whispers peace. Again and again and again….  
  
Hey, you're like me: your eyes—they always search for mine—

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I gave you guys some feelies. Comments/feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
